


Twice Impaled

by Sabbath (I_AKnownGay)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, Ear Piercings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Piercings, Public Sex, Requited Love, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Top Roronoa Zoro, idk there is sex it it lol, not too explicit but basically it is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AKnownGay/pseuds/Sabbath
Summary: Luffy wants an ear piercing because that would be so cool and everyone would be so jealous. What follows is a long awaited encounter that neither Luffy nor Zoro expected on such a regular quiet day.One shot for all the lonely zolu shippers.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	Twice Impaled

"Oi Zoro! Can you do me a favour?"

A question like that coming from Luffy could only really result in one of two things; some chaotic nonsense involving incredibly dangerous circumstances or something stupid and annoying like "Can I borrow your swords" or "Help me catch a Sea King to tie to the ship and have it pull us to the next island" which ended just how you might imagine, the ship almost sinking and everyone almost dying. However, no matter what past experience had taught him, Zoro had no choice but to hear the captains request and do his very best to oblige.

"Mmm what is it, I'm trying to sleep." Zoro was in his usual position with legs crossed, hands behind head, leaning against to outer railing of the ship.

"Well I was thinking it would be reeeeaaally cool if I could have an ear piercing like you do! You can do it for me can't you?"

"Huuh? Why do you want that? I mean sure I did pierce my own ears but can't you ask chopper or something?"

"See you have the experience. I asked you because I want you to do it! Come ooon pleeaase?"

" But you don't have any earrings." Zoro didn't mean to discourage the young captain, in fact he thought Luffy would be pretty handsome with a piercing or two but he also didn't really want to be responsible if something bad happened.

"Ah! Actually I did get one from Nami, she said I could pay her back with interest but I don't really know what she would find interesting."

Luffy held out a small gold sleeper earring. Zoro just knew that damned women would have charged him some ridiculous amount exceeding the actual value of the thing. It was a nice piece of jewelry though and was a perfectly understated piece suited for someone's first ear piercing. Zoro sighed heavily then stood up.

"Well whatever, I guess I can do that for you. Let me go find a needle or something."

"Yyyaaaay! I can't wait! I'm gonna look so badass, I bet Ussop is gonna be jealous hahaha."

After some scrounging, Zoro had found a tooth pick, a thumb tack and a sewing needle. He thought maybe a surgical needle would be good but didn't want to explain to chopper that their captain had asked him to impale him...well kind of. He thought he could make due with the sewing needle, that's how he did his own anyway. Before returning to the deck, he found some sake he had stored in the sleeping quarters and splashed it on the needle. He wasn't exactly an expert but he knew it had to be clean or something like that. 

Luffy was waiting on the main deck rocking back and forth in excitement. Everyone was either inside the ship or on the upper decks so it was just the two of them. 

"You're back! Are you ready? Are you going to do it now!?" Luffy jumped up and down impatiently. 

"Yes yes just settle down. Hmmmm maybe sit down." 

They sat in front of each other just by the entrance to the galley. Zoro took the gold earring from Luffy and inspected it. It seemed like the needle was about the same width as the loop so there was no problem there. He reach up and somewhat ungracefully grabbed Luffy's ear and tugged it forward a bit to have a look and pick a good spot for the piercing.

"HHAHAHAHA AAAH Zoro! That tickles let go already!" Luffy flailed about and reached to grab Zoro's hand but was stopped by the swordsman.

"Oi! How do you expect me to do this with you wiggling so much huh? Just sit still!"

"Hahahaha I'm haha trying! Just where you are grabbing it's soooo Hahahahaha!"

No matter how much Zoro tried to hold him down, Luffy just could not sit still. Zoro thought maybe he was doing it on purpose. It wasn't just that he was ticklish but the guy was always moving no matter what and so to get him to sit still for a whole minute was almost impossible.

"This isn't going to work." Zoro said grumpily. He tapped his chin in thought for a second while Luffy whined at him.

"Ah I have an idea." Zoro suddenly stood up and yanked Luffy upward by the armpits. Luffy made a noise of surprise as he was man handled by the taller man. Zoro lifted Luffy and wrapped him around his torso like a human papoose, resting Luffy's back against the wall of the cabin. Now Zoro had a nice close view of Luffy's ear and could hold him to keep him for moving too much. He lined up the needle to Luffy's earlobe and without warning, pushed threw the flesh until it reached the other side. Luffy didn't move an inch which wasn't so surprising knowing how many beatings he had taken, he could ignore the brief pain of the piercing. Zoro worked quickly to swap the needle for the gold loop, closing the clasp before removing his hands to review his work. It seemed he managed to get it in the centre of the lobe and not too close to the cartilage. 

With his own he had to re-pierce the first hole a few times; because he wanted three, it needed to have enough room for the others. He eventually got them how he wanted it with the help of his bounty hunter friend Yosuke.  
Happy with his effort, he leaned back slightly to look at Luffy. 

Luffy was blushing and frozen in place. His hands were lightly fidgeting with Zoro's shirt and he glanced from side to side. Clearly embarrassed to be carried by another guy, at least that's what Zoro thought at first. 

They had had similar encounters where one had gotten close to the other for a prolonged period of time causing palpable tension. Neither had really acknowledged it. Zoro had already perfected the skill of bottling up emotions before even meeting Luffy but the younger sure put those skills to the test. Luffy was a hugger, a clinger, a climber and Zoro was apparently the felicitous tree this monkey enjoyed most. Zoro had learnt that if he gave in for a minute or so then Luffy would let go and he could go back to believing their relationship was a simple one. 

However, this time it turned out that Zoro was the one clinging on to the other. Luffy was basically in a vertical straddle around Zoro's hips. Zoro was pinning his captain to a wall with their faces close enough to smell each other's breath. Luffy's smell in general was making Zoro go crazy. You would think it was a meaty smell with the amount he ate but it was more like sea spray and sweaty cotton.

"What? Does it look dumb on me?" Luffy asked which broke Zoro's train of thought. He realised he had been staring for who knows how long. Luffy's company often felt like lifetimes within minutes. Zoro realised there was something dripping down Luffy's neck.

"No, you have blood there..." 

Luffy went to touch the ear but Zoro beat him to it.

He didn't know what exactly made him do it but maybe he was just tired of the act and wanted something to change between them. All he really knew was...head empty, Luffy smell nice.  
Zoro leaned in pressing their torsos together and without hesitation, licked the underside of Luffy's ear. 

"O-oi! Zoro what-"

Zoro paid him no mind. He licked at the small amount of blood that resulted from the piercing. Luffy's ear was inflamed and probably itchy. Zoro used his tongue to gently sooth the area, sucking on the lobe, licking up the edge of the ear and sucking on the soft space behind the ear. 

"Ahh Z-zoro, wait up a second- nnnh!" Luffy couldn't help but let out small sighs, almost like he was trying to catch his breath. Zoro released his reddened ear and looked the other in the eyes, their lips a hairs breath away this time.

"What? Does it still tickle?" He asked in a deep quiet and breathy voice. Luffy's breath audibly hitched.

"Ahh no not exactly..." The younger replied with an unreadable face. Zoro had never seen him all hot and bothered before. He had on a sort of concerned look but his eyes were still soft. Zoro figured he was about to be shot down and decided to pull back before it got too painful. Luffy was his captain, he couldn't just take from him what he wanted with no regard for the consequences. He began to retreat ever so slightly but could get no further than a few centimetres before Luffy grabbed the back of his head and held him in place.

" Oi don't run away! Finish what you started coward!" Luffy had a serious expression with a slight pout like a toddler being told he can't play anymore. Zoro was surprised but didn't move. It seemed like exactly what he wanted just happened to be occurring on what had looked like an average day. He thought there should at least be rain or something dramatic like that but it was a clear day around mid afternoon with no sign of trouble.

"Oi are you sure? You know what I want to do right?"

" I'm not an idiot," the captain chuckled lowly. He got real close to Zoro's ear and tightened the grip of his legs, "Zoro, I want you to fuck me right here like this." With the leverage of his back against the wall, Luffy began to grind his hips into Zoro's.

"Ahhh are you sure, we are out in the open..." Zoro didn't know why he started hesitating at that point but something about the sweetness in Luffy's voice was making his insides fuzzy.

" It's my ship isn't it? Hehehe"

"Ha aye captain." 

With that, neither could hold back any longer. The sudden release of inhibition almost made Zoro dizzy so he reaffirmed his grip around the smaller body and dove quickly into the captains embrace. Their first kiss felt just as heated and passionate as Zoro always wished it would be. Their tongues found each other and danced as the two moved against each other in the extremely conspicuous space. Teeth clashed uncomfortably as they gaged each other's pace and settled into a rhythm. Luffy demonstrated surprising skill for someone who probably didn't have that much experience with others. 

Both worked in a fast paced haze of hands and tongues, tugging at shorts and licking at each other's scars. Zoro opted for just unzipping his trousers. They rubbed against each other sinfully with a desperation both of them realised was a mutually restrained impulse neither had dared to act upon before.

Luffy began to make other-worldly sounds of pleasure that surprised Zoro as they weren't at all what he had imagined. He had imagined them to be higher pitched and whiny like he sounds when he begs for food but Luffy's sounds of pleasure were more guttural and deep. He panted like a dog after a fight, sounding similar to himself when he is tired or injured from combat. Zoro was excited to learn how many more new sounds he could draw from his captain. Zoro squeezed Luffy's chest with one hand and his ass cheek with the other.

" Oi come on, I'm sick of waiting. ahh-Hurry up already..," Zoro could only describe the man's tone as wingey as he begged the older. Zoro was more than happy to oblige, rubbing harshly against Luffy's length a few more times before lifting him slightly higher. Zoro felt almost no discomfort at holding the man up for so long. Luffy wasn't exactly a stick but he also wasn't anywhere close to being as heavy as the weights he used for training.

Zoro looked about the deck again. Even though the evening was fast approaching, none of the other crew members had emerged that Zoro was aware of. He hoped their luck would last them.

Zoro reached around Luffy's waist to prod unceremoniously at the captains entrance but he was stopped by the others hand. 

"Just hurry, don't bother with that."

"But you have to be prepared, it's gonna hurt if I don't right?"

" I stretch, idiot just - fuck,"

Luffy was cut off by Zoro plunging two fingers at once into him. Luffy was right, he did stretch and he probably didn't need to be loosened like a normal person would but as their first time, Zoro thought he had to enact the ceremony of it at least. 

It was different to others he had slept with, almost immediately invited in with no resistance from the muscles but it wasn't without pressure. Luffy's hole still clung to the two invading fingers, twitching around Zoro with every thrust. 

Zoro wanted to suck at his neck but when he tried the skin just stretched out like he was eating mochi. It made the two of them giggle. Luffy was clearly enjoying the massage he was getting but had started to whinge again for Zoro to proceed.

"God you are so demanding, who knew you would be a bratty bottom." 

Luffy had no time to respond as Zoro confidently trust his himself inside with a single swift movement and held still for a moment so Luffy could adjust. 

"Ahh! Zoro, fuck-unnh" The sudden intrusion was not unwelcome but a little surprising. Zoro was a tall, very buff man. One can imagine his pride being one to behold, one that could break even the king of the pirates. He did away with pacing himself and went full throttle once he was fully accommodated, knowing Luffy could handle it. 

"Oh my-please -don't stop, ahh!" Luffy's words were punctuated by Zoro's harsh movement. Zoro lifted his hips as he brought Luffy down, keeping his arms firm around Luffy's waist to guide him.   
As they progressively got more intense, Luffy arched his back from the pleasure which put extra pressure on Zoro inside of him. Zoro grunted and breathed unevenly. 

"I'm so close, Luffy can I please.. can I -aaah- inside..." Zoro was trying his best not to release before he got permission form his leader.

"Yeah, me too I want to, with you-please."

Zoro gripped Luffy by the hilt and tugged aggressively. It took only a few strokes before Luffy released into Zoro's hand. Zoro brought down Luffy's hips one last time, buried to the base and finished himself. Luffy shook uncontrollably as his head slouched onto Zoro's shoulder. They both stayed that way for a minute or so before Zoro decided to place Luffy down on the ground and sit next to him. It was so quick and intense, neither had had the time to really think what this encounter meant for the two of them.

They both sat drained of energy against the wall . Luffy managed to get his pants on after using his shirt to clean up some one the mess, throwing it to the side once spoiled. Zoro wiped his hands on the grass and zipped his own pants up.

Silently, they sat next to each other looking forward. It was a natural quiet, comfortable. Just as Zoro was imagining the worst, that Luffy would play this of as something more casual, Luffy's hand made its way on top of the others. Zoro turned to face him, satisfied with this answer he was given.

Neither of them needed many words, not to share feelings or to strategize during battle. The look they shared was one of purity, unmistakable. To spite the fact that they just had sloppy public sex about three second before hand, each felt a warmth in their hearts knowing the road ahead would be that much more exciting.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At dinner that night, the whole crew had a regular sit down feast in the kitchen cabin. Luffy as always took his rightful place at the head of the table and Zoro took a random seat somewhere down the way. The room was filled with lively chatter and merriment. The crew had spent the smooth sailing day doing their own hobbies and activities, occasionally checking in with each other. Since they had acquired the Sunny, it was common to not see one another for at least a few hours in the day due to the large interior and variety of hang out spots that Franky expertly incorporated. As a result, many of the members found entertainment in hearing how each other's days had been. Nami was going around the table and asking each member their day's perspective. 

"So Robin, did you get around to reading that book you were talking about?" She spoke cheerfully, genuinely interested in her friends response.

"Oh yes I did, thank you again for that book mark you lent me. I think I need to make more for all the references I've been looking at."

"No problem! So Chopper, what did you get up to?"

Zoro never really listened into these conversations but he was noticing that every now and then someone would give him a suspicious sideways glance. Nami in particular wasn't hiding the fact that she was staring. She had a devilish smile on that the swordsman knew meant something annoying was about to happen to his dismay.

"Oooh so, did anyone do anything particularly interesting today?" She said with a great amount of smarm, still giving Zoro and now Luffy that monstrous look.

"Hehehe well I think I might have heard a new species of bird calling today!" Replied Franky who also had a knowing smile.

"Oh, I found a recipe for a cream pie!" Added Sanji.

"I confess to being hot and sweaty after a day's work in my workshop!" Said Ussop.

Suddenly all other crew members were snickering and looking between Zoro and Luffy, the two of which continued eating. Luffy seemed to be in a world of his own but Zoro had caught onto the plot.

"You know I didn't see much of Zoro or Luffy this afternoon!" Said Brooke.

"Oh yes, I was about to mention. So what did you get up to the afternoon Luffy? I notice you have an earring now for some reason?" Nami reached out to caress the earring before returning her maniacal smile to Zoro.

A few seconds went by of the group chuckling before Luffy realised something was happening.

"Huh? Oh right, Zoro pierced my ear today! Looks cool right?" He spoke enthusiastically, displaying his new jewellery to the crowd proudly.

" Oh indeed it is a fine adornment. Is that... All you too did this afternoon?" Questioned Brooke.

"Oh right, me and Zoro had sex and I think we are together now." Luffy casually added.

The entire table was aloft with yelling and laughter and "I knew it!" And various other incoherent celebration. Zoro jumped slightly from the abrupt noise and was frozen in place by his careless captains nerve to speak such a thing like it was a normal Tuesday to him.

" See I didn't believe when Nami told us! I thought it was an elaborate joke, I mean who would of thought that clumsy moss-head would actually make a move on our captain like that!" Cheered Sanji, who sounded both elated and angry somehow.

"Indeed, Ussop and Nami described quite the encounter it seemed too good to be true." Robin spoke with warmth.

Zoro remained frozen, eyes unfocused and wishing he was literally anywhere else in the world. He knew nothing would fundamentally change between the crew because of something like a relationship, but he really dislikes the idea of the others having such intimate details about his personal life.

Around him was shared and taunted, the particulars of the recent lovers experience. What he could gather through the white noise of his mind was that Nami had stumbled upon them quite early on and decided to pry a little from a distance. Before things got heavy, she went to fetch whoever was closest to share in the intruding. Nami and Ussop viewed their captain and first mate for a brief while before deciding they really couldn't justify staying any longer. After their little viewing party, they quickly rounded up the crew as inconspicuously as possible to tell of the tale. A few of them didn't believe it until they started reviewing and sharing various occasions they had all witness the two being either awkward around each other or lingering in each other presence longer than necessary. 

They came to the conclusion that it was possible they had either a secret relationship or that they were both big idiots that didn't think their feelings were requieted and so never did anything until that day when they just happened to be in an intimate position and chose to throw caution to the wind for better or worse. The last guess was especially accurate which made Zoro feel like he was late to his own life's story. 

As the rabble continued and various versions of "I told you so" was passed around, Luffy decided to speak up for the first time since the confession.

"Sooo is it really that big a deal? I didn't know you guys thought about it so much."

"Well of course! No one especially expected it and its exciting that you too actually went ahead and did it after all this time!" Said Nami.

"Right! I mean I didn't know Zoro was fluent in that kind of sword play ahahahahaha-akkk!"  
Ussoop's laugh was cut off by Zoro grabbing him by the neck.

"Asshole, don't make stupid jokes! Why did you two look if you knew what was going on! What about some privacy you idiots!" Zoro finally snapped out of his embarrassed daze to yell at his peers audacity.

"What do you mean privacy? You were outside! On the deck! During the day! That's so unsanitary!" Chopper added with a very flush face and dizzy looking eyes. Zoro couldn't really defend himself on that point.

Luffy was laughing hysterically at the antics of his crew. He met eyes with his grumpy first mate who immediately softened his gaze as he saw his captain's cheerful smile. The two knew this would probably be a problem in the future but neither could really care for all the joy they knew would accompany them from then on.

Luffy thought that maybe he should get some more ear piercings sometime in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut so don't come for me. The lack of content for this ship is appalling honestly. I just think its neat. I have only started watching one piece like a few months ago and I'm already up to date on the anime and obsessed with several ships. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
